Tutor Me, Olette
by Roxius
Summary: Fuu requests for Olette to tutor her, although it appears that this girl of few words has hidden intentions planned out. Olette X Fuu. Shoujo ai. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series.

A/N: I kinda like all of the KH yuri pairings...although Kairi X Namine is probably my least favorite, while this pairing and Larxene X Namine are my favs.

There haven't been any new fics for this pairing in a really long time, either. Since that's the case, I'm going to change that!!

But...shit, this sucks...

* * *

_At the local library in Twilight Town..._

"Tutor."

Startled, Olette immediately tore her eyes away from her paperback novel and raised her head. A pair of beautiful ruby-red eyes, one of them completely hidden underneath long fringes of silky-white hair, were staring intensely straight back at her, looming ominously. It was Fuu.

"Oh," Olette blinked, "Uh...hello there, Fuu...err...what brings you here?"

"Tutor. Test tomorrow. Need help, or flunk. " Fuu repeated again, dropping a large mathematics textbook in front of the brunette, causing the table to shake. Olette recognized it as one of the books their teachers had told them to keep at home for studying purposes; it was caked in dust. This must be the first time Fuu was ever actually going to make use of it. Olette couldn't hide the expression of mild astonishment on her face.

"You...you want me to tutor you in math? Really?!" Olette asked, unsure if she had heard the girl correctly.

Fuu nodded almost methodically.

"Rai and Seifer aren't able to help you?"

Fuu shook her head, her short white bangs flapping about against her pale face. "Rai, too stupid. Seifer, smart...but bad at math. Useless." She didn't possess as much tact as some people would wish.

"...Oh."

"Good at math." Fuu continued, shoving her skinny index finger in Olette's face, "Best grades in class. Help tutor. Please."

Olette's brow furrowed as she contemplated the situation at hand; she and Fuu were certainly not friends, but they were not necessarily enemies, either. Although the boys in their respective group dynamics seemed to generally dislike one another, and argued constantly, Olette and Fuu had never once joined in on the arguments of their own accord. They only did it because they were expected to, not because they wanted to. On another note, they both had a great fondness for Sea Salt Ice Cream. In a sense, the two girls actually had quite alot in common. Plus, she did say 'please', which was more than Hayner or Pence ever said when asking for help with their homework. Finally, after a good two or three minutes of silence, Olette came to a decision.

"Alright, Fuu...I'll tutor you for a little bit. The boys are busy doing who-knows-what at the sandlot, so I have alot of time to spare. Take a seat and we'll begin!" Olette chimed, beaming brightly at the unnaturally stoic girl before her. Fuu wasted no time in quickly pulling out a chair and plopping down in it right beside Olette. They were so close now that their shoulders nearly touched, and Fuu could smell the faint scent of shampoo in Olette's brown locks. It sent a shiver crawling down her spine.

"So...uh," Olette began, staring nervously at the large, dusty book lying on the table, "When was the last time you opened your text book, Fuu?"

Fuu tapped her chin as she thought it over for a few seconds. "Don't know. Maybe never." she mumbled, shrugging.

Olette sighed. "Okay...do you know exactly what information you need for this test? Like...what pages we should be reading over?"

"Pages 145 to 150." Fuu replied almost automatically. Olette still couldn't get over how 'robotic' Fuu seemed sometimes.

Glaring down at the old text book almost as if it were her mortal foe, Olette exclaimed, "Well, then, let's crack this bad boy open and we'll get started!!"

Fuu said nothing in response, her eyes slowly taking in every aspect of Olette's body, all the way from her feet and up to the top of her head. Had she not trained herself to keep her emotions hidden, the white-haired girl was sure she would have turned beet-red in this beautiful girl's presence long ago.

Still, she had to wait for the right moment to make her move...

* * *

_An hour and a half later..._

"Okay...so if we do this...and move that number over here...and then do this...you get your answer! Simple, right?"

"Mmh."

"So, the answer for this problem is 4! Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

Olette looked over at Fuu, and realized that the other girl was staring longingly back at her, and not at the textbook like she should be. This wasn't just any ordinary, empty stare, though; there was a hint of...lust...behind it. It made Olette feel more than a little uncomfortable. Just how long had this girl been staring at her, exactly?

"Umm...Fuu? Are you...okay?" Olette asked slowly.

Fuu's lips pulled back into a slight sneer. "Never noticed before," she dreamily remarked, somewhat not fully aware of the words coming out of her own mouth, "Beautiful eyes. Beautiful face. So beautiful..."

Although she was a little taken aback by such a sudden compliment, Olette refused to let herself fall to pieces over it. "Um...that's, uh, very flattering, Fuu, but don't you have a test tomorrow that you really need to study for? You're not going to learn anything if all you do...is stare at me..." The brunette awkwardly replied, the heat steadily rising to her cheeks and ears. Fuu wasn't about to give up yet.

"Kiss?" Fuu casually suggested, her blood-red eyes twinkling deviously as she leaned in closer. This was probably the most emotion Fuu had ever shown in a long while.

"K-K-Kiss?! Are you...serious?! Where the heck did this come from?!!" Olette cried, pushing her palm against the girl's face to hold her back, "I...I never knew you were a homosexual, Fuu...!!"

Fuu grabbed Olette by the wrist, and pulled her hand away. "Not gay. Just Bi."

"Okay, you're bi! I got it! But...but still...!!" Olette sputtered, her face now only inches from Fuu's.

Fuu clenched tightly onto Olette's upper arms to hold the girl steady against the table. "Bored. Need some excitement. Library a kinky place for making out. Kiss me, then we study."

"...I...I don't want to kiss you!! Two girls kissing...that's just wrong! I mean to say, I have nothing against homosexuals, and I've been around boys for so long that maybe I'm sort of the same as you, but...but I've never thought about actually...actually doing something...like this..."

Fuu's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the girl's reluctance to kiss. "Never tried, right? Well, try now. Try new things. Not big deal."

"...!"

As much as Olette hated to admit it at this moment, Fuu was right. It wasn't right for her to be so judgemental about things without really even knowing what it's like. She had never been this incoherent before, but she finally gave in with the simplest of coaxing. Her heart was pounding, but she wasn't sure whether it was from fear or excitement. Kissing a girl...it shouldn't be that big of a deal, right? It'd be quick and easy.

"One kiss...?"

"One kiss. Then, study."

"...Okay..."

Deciding to see this as more of an opportunity to learn instead of kissing a girl right on the lips, Olette took in a deep breath, shut her eyes tight, and passionately slammed her lips against Fuu's.

It sent an electric charge rocketing up and down Olette's spine the moment she made contact. Her entire body filled with some sort of incomprehensible warmth, all the way from her toes to her already reddened cheeks. It was the most wonderful sensation she had ever felt in her entire life. Fuu released her grip on Olette's arms, and wrapped her arms around the nape of the girl's neck. By the time they separated, the two girls were both out of breath and sweating like pigs. Olette couldn't even speak for a moment; words failed to express what was going through her mind right then. Fuu, however, simply smiled with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Very good. Done here." Fuu slammed the dusty texbook shut, lifted it underneath her armpit, and began to make her way for the door.

Immediately regaining her composure, Olette jumped to her feet and cried weakly, "H...Hold on, Fuu! Where...where are you going? I thought we had to study...for that test!" She was still trying to catch her breath after that amazing kiss. Looking back at the brunette over her shoulder, Fuu grinned yet again.

"Finished test two days ago. Passed it. Thanks for kiss." With nothing left to say, she stepped out the doors and vanished from sight. The sky had become a bright reddish-orange hue now, singling that night was soon approaching.

Olette was totally speechless. 'She had the test two days ago...? Then...then that means...SHE USED THIS ENTIRE TUTORING EXCUSE SO AS TO GET CLOSE TO ME...AND THEN SOMEHOW CONVINCE ME TO KISS HER RIGHT ON THE LIPS?!!!'

And that was how Olette learned that Fuu was truly more devious than she appeared. Still, she did really enjoy that kiss, though...so she wasn't too upset about it in the end.


End file.
